Soul Eater 100 Themes
by LinkinParkRocks
Summary: Give into the madness inside of my head. Not all will be romance. Some will be...other stuff. Are you willing to take the chance? Rated T because things are going to get crazy in Death City.


(I wish that I owned this. I would've kept it going.)

Maka paced around in the apartment and stopped in her tracks, staring at a relaxed Soul.

"We need to start researching for the project." Maka decided, nudging Soul off the couch. "Get up."

"Cool guys don't need to research." Soul smirked with that stupid grin of his. "We'll just wing it. Your dad's teaching. He doesn't even know any of that information anyway."

"No way. I have to keep at the top of my class. I'm ahead of Ox by 1 percent." She smiled to herself while dragging Soul by his collar into her room. "I'm not losing that easily." Soul put on a frown. Stupid Bookworm.

* * *

><p>Black Star and Tsubaki were doing better than they actually expected.<p>

"So you finished it?" Tsubaki asked. "I could have helped you."

"Yup." He beamed. "A great God like me doesn't need any of his adherents doing his work. Here." Black Star handed her the paper. Tsubaki scanned the details.

"Wow!" She gasped. "This is better than I thought! I guess that I don't need to add anything to it. To celebrate, I'll make lasagna!" She clasped her hands together and hummed her way to the kitchen prepping the food. Black Star grinned and sat on the couch, facing his work. Being a God is great.

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Soul asked as Maka tossed him an object.<p>

"A book." Maka replied. "You need to read it."

"But how?" Soul asked, flipping the book upside down and shaking the pages. "There are no pictures! I think that I'm about to have a stroke. No wonder you're so boring."

"Makaa..." She began. Soul suddenly realized what was about to happen and desperately tried to get away. She pulled his leg, making him fall. "CHOP!"

"Forget the stroke, I think that I'm about to have a concussion." Soul admitted, rubbing his head, wincing. A black cat walked into his peripheral vision. She changed into her human form.

"Play with me!" She shouted, rubbing her breasts in his face.

"GAH!" Soul leaned back, a nose bleed forming on his face.

"I'll be right back my love!" Blair giggled as she left the room.

Maka stiffened. "Maka?" Soul asked, poking her.

"Get out." Maka demanded, her pigtails covering her face.

"What?" Soul asked, confused.

"I SAID GET OUT! YOU AND THAT STUPID CAT NEED TO GET OUT!" She screamed. What was this chick getting so worked up about? He hadn't even done anything!

"FINE!" Soul shouted back. "THEN YOU CAN DO THE STUPID PROJECT BY YOURSELF!" And with that, Soul left the room, slamming the door behind him. Maka examined her chest.

"Soul would have messed up the project anyway." She whispered to herself, her eyes threatening to spill tears. She opened up her laptop and sniffed. "Whatever."

Soul laid on the couch, his feet dangling over the edge. His arm rested bent over his forehead. Out of all people, she should have been mad at Blair.

"Whatever." He smirked, revealing his sharp teeth. "Cool people don't do any work."

"Mrow." Blair appeared, waving her hand at him. "Play with me?" Soul turned to his side.

"Not now, Blair." He groaned, closing his eyes. "Maka's mad at me." She switched to cat form and pounced on Soul's chest.

"Why does it matter?" She asked curiously. "You like her?" Soul nearly jumped out of his pants.

"What? No!" Soul shouted, offended. "How in the world could I like tiny-tits? She's one of my best friends and my meister. Why shouldn't I care?"

"Whatever you say Soul." Blair replied, laying in the middle of his chest. "You should make her dinner and save me some. I have to go to work." She got up and left the apartment. Soul sighed and looked at the kitchen. He didn't belong there, but he was going to find a way to make this work.

* * *

><p>"WHY IS IT ONLY 7 PAGES?!" Death the Kid boomed, glaring daggers at his weapons. "MAKE IT 8! MAKE IT 8!"<p>

"Chill out Kid." Liz soothed. "It's only an oral project. It's not the end of the world."

"I'm Lord Death's son! How can I consider myself to be related to him if I can't get a perfectly symmetrical number? I don't deserve to be here. I'm garbage! Asymmetrical garbage!" Kid bent over and cradled his head. "Just put me on the curb on garbage day, that's all I ask!" He pounded the floor.

"Ha ha ha!" Patty giggled. "Kid looks all funny!"

"Fine." Liz sighed. "You win. I'll make a table of contents, just to make you happy."

"YAY! I LOVE YOU LIZ!" Kid jumped for joy as he embraced her. "You too Patty! You are so nice!"

"Yay!" Patty echoed. Liz placed the report on the table and went back to her room to sleep.

* * *

><p>The smoke alarm scared Maka right out of the shower and she was right in the middle of a good scrubbing.<p>

"Soul!" She screamed seeing him with a fire extinguisher. "What are you doing?"

"MAKA!" Soul turned around and screamed. She was only wearing a shirt that barely covered her. He immediately turned around.

"Oh you mean my clothes?" She asked. "Well, what did you expect me to do? Dress myself and burn to death? What were you trying to do anyway?" Soul looked down at the sink.

"I was trying to make dinner for you. You know, fried fish, your favorite." Soul admitted.

"That's your favorite." Maka sighed. "I hate fish."

"Oh yeah." Soul realized. "But I wanted to make it up to you. I guess it sort of is my fault that everyone wants me."

"Whatever." Maka shrugged off. "Did you feel so bad that you started the project?"

"Nope." Soul smirked, popping the "p". "I'm pretty sure that you would want to write it. I would just 'mess it up anyway.' Right?"

"Soul I didn't mean th-" She began.

"Quit playing Maka." He interrupted. "You and I both know that I wouldn't do any work. I would've just stolen some other kid's paper."

"You're lucky that I did the work." Maka smiled. "We'll I'm going to bed. I hope nothing bad happens. Night." She skipped her way into the room. Soul coughed and finally turned around, got a tissue, and wiped his nose. He had a terrible nosebleed.

* * *

><p>The gang of 7 walked into the DWMA just to see...<p>

"STEIN!" Soul screamed. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GUY DOING HERE? MAKA! Where's your old creep?!"

"This is the second time that I've wished that my dad was here." Maka sobbed.

"WHY IS EVERYONE PAYING ATTENTION TO HIM?!" Black Star yelled waving his hands everywhere like the idiot he is. "I'm the biggest star here!"

"Stop screaming, you imbecile." Kid commanded. "You're so obnoxious. Liz! Patty! Let's go!" Soon after the trio left, the rest followed, not wanting to be late for class. Stein began calling students up to present and it ran pretty smoothly to Maka and Tsubaki. They were actually paying attention. The rest were filling their time with some unwise task, whether it be creating a spitball shooting duo, painting nails, coloring, or drawing 8's all over their desk. Soul was beginning to fall asleep when a voice snapped him back into reality.

"Soul. Maka." Stein said. "Your team is up."

"Soul, you have the paper, right?" Maka hopefully questioned. He felt a sudden hole in his heart.

"Uh, about that...I forgot it on the counter." Soul admitted bracing himself for a Maka chop, which did in fact occur...3 times. "Ow...I'm sorry! Stop hitting me!"

"You need to present." Stein stated. "Or else you both get a 0."

"We'll just wing it." Soul decided, walking down the row of students. "No biggie." Soul and Maka awkwardly stood at the front of the classroom, each shifting from foot to foot. "So um souls? You know, my name, but with an S at the end? Pretty crazy right?" He chuckled nervously.

"Boo!" Black Star called out. "You suck!"

"You think that you can do better?" Stein asked. "Why don't you come show us?"

"Alright." He agreed. "Tsubaki! Chain Scythe!"

"Right!" Tsubaki obediently said and transformed. Black Star grabbed his report and carried Tsubaki right beside Soul and Maka.

"Souls are important!" Black Star shouted into the weapon. (Like in the 2nd episode) "They allow a meister and weapon to communicate! This is necessary to perform an attack against an enemy."

"Excuse me... I'm not a microphone! I'm a chain scythe." Tsubaki scolded.

"A SOUND SOUL DWELLS WITHIN A SOUND MIND AND A-" Black Star continued, ignoring her. Why should a God like him pay attention to people at a time like this?"

"Sound body." Stein interrupted. "As long as you can control your emotions, your soul is sound." Black Star's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Automatic 0 you two. Tsubaki, I am quite disappointed."

"What!" Tsubaki nearly screamed. She flashed her face into the metal part of the weapon. "Black Star!" Soul began laughing hysterically.

"And you thought that you were better than us?" He gasped in between breaths. Tsubaki switched back into her human form.

"HOW DARE YOU CRITICIZE A GOD'S WORK?!" Black Star boomed. "What's wrong with it?"

"You copied the entire thing online. This was written by ME. Even if I didn't write it I would have known because you left the hyperlinks on." Stein explained, his spectacles shining into Black Star's eyes. "Sit down. All of you."

"Ha. Ha." Black Star grinned. "Whoops?"

"We're next." Kid whispered to his partners. "Patty, do you have the paper?"

"Right here!" She giggled, waving it into the air.

"Good." Kid exhaled. "Girls, let's show them how it's done." They walked to the center of the room and got into their stance. "Just look Patty! Your stance is off again! The two of you aren't in a line!"

"Oops." She giggled. "Sorry."

"Kid, we need to be focusing on the project right now! We can worry about that later." Liz suggested.

"You're right." Kid agreed. He cleared his throat. "Our report is on soul resonance. Soul resonance is a technique used by meisters and weapons. They synchronize their soul wavelengths, releasing a powerful tech- Oh. There's an extra pencil mark. Let me just erase that." Kid took out an eraser and began to rub out the graphite. He began rubbing furiously when the papers suddenly gave in, tearing like butter. His eyes immediately began to well up.

"Kid?" Stein asked curiously. "Are you ok?" Death the Kid sniffed and rubbed his nose along both of his sleeves, mostly for symmetry. He turned to face the students, his face gushing with blood, and passed out. His viscous saliva began to seep through the work. "Is he going to be ok?" He asked Liz and Patty.

"Depends." Liz answered. "He overreacts a lot. Since our meister is unconscious, can you slide an A over?"

"That would be highly generous of me right?" Stein asked. "No thanks, you 3 will receive a 0 as well. Class dismissed. I would like to see the 3 groups after class." The bell rang and everyone shuffled out of class, except for the 7 students.

"I am allowing you to turn your late homework in tomorrow for at most 50%." Stein decided. "Make sure that it's in my hands. This will be graded twice as hard, since you now have another day to do it. It will now be a 7 page essay. Understood?" They nodded, except for Kid who suddenly revived, hearing a number.

"No, it can't be seven! Say eight, dammit! Eight is better! It's physically impossible to cut the number seven in half and make it symmetrical! It has to be eight instead! Eight cut vertically or horizontally stays perfectly symmetrical! Take it back, I beg of you! Please say eight! Please!" He begged.

"Sorry Kid." Stein shrugged. "I want SEVEN pages." Kid fainted again, and his weapons carried him out of the room. The rest exited the room and left the campus.

* * *

><p>No actual work was done that night. All Maka did was put the report in her bag, her eyes daring Soul to mess with it. Black Star simply retyped the page the same way it was written before, just taking the hyperlinks out. And Kid? Well, he just preferred to take a zero. It was way more symmetrical than seven.<p>

**I know that there are going to be haters out there- I'm kidding. Write whatever you want, I adore critical hits. This wasn't so much of a romantic story, just because I want to know what couples you want to see. Straight or not, it doesn't matter. I'm probably going to make the next one a Crona and Medusa mother/son (I'm counting Crona as a guy in this) moment. So comment! Tell me what you think! Tell me what you want to see! Or anything else you can think of! ~T-Swizzle~**


End file.
